Chain and/or belt drive systems (hereinafter referred to generically as “chain drive systems” or similar, but meaning chain, belt, timing belt or similar alternative drive system) are used for many purposes, such as driving a conveyor system. In some applications, one drive sprocket drives two driven sprockets. In such applications, it may be advantageous to adjust a distance between the two driven sprockets. Such an adjustment changes the course of the drive chain. To accommodate such a change of course, a take-up sprocket may be used. However, positioning and adjusting such a sprocket may result in added parts count and reduced system reliability.
Additional complexity within the chain drive system may result if the system is required to allow adjustment of a distance between the driven sprockets. In one example, the adjustment may include movement of the sprockets at different speeds toward or away from each other. Alternatively, the adjustment may include movement of one driven sprocket toward or away from a stationary driven sprocket.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved chain drive systems.